Pesadilla
by Pixie Dixie
Summary: Natsu sudoroso despertaba una noche más de aquella maldita pesadilla. Crossover. OS.
**_¡Publicado primero en Wattpad!_**

 ** _Disclaimer. Fairy Tail ni Naruto me pertenecen._**

 _ **Advertencias: One Shot. OoC. Spoilers/Parodia Naruto.**_

 **.**

—Natsu...-kun. Natsu-kun.

Sin sostenerle la vista la temerosa rubia de exageradas curvas le entregaba una bolsa con chocolates, el chico de cabellos rosas no entendía a qué se pudiera deber ese regalo.

No era su cumpleaños ni mucho menos una fecha como San Valentín. Pero luego de tanta práctica para perfeccionar sus técnicas decidió tomarlos sin preguntar.

Desesperado comió sin agradecer los bocadillos, la chica sonrojada lo observaba con felicidad y con sorpresa sorprendida de que al contrario como declaraba su padre servía para algo.

Jude Heartfilia moriría atragantándose sus palabras.

—¡Lucy! —La voz de un chico hizo que de pronto el par rompieran el momento, sí es que alguna vez hubo uno. Tragó saliva al ver una mata de cabellos naranjas de brazos cruzados tras ella.

—Loke-kun.

—A casa. Ahora.

Temerosa por un posible castigo asintió con rapidez, la rubia se dirigió a Dragneel dando una ligera reverencia y dar media vuelta pero de pronto la detuvieron.

—Ella no va a ningún lado —sentenció el chico de la bufanda a cuadros con expresión de evidente molestia en su rostro, ante esto la chica no evitó abrir con mayor fuerza los bellos ojos.

El mayor de los tres no se preocupo en absoluto ante su amenaza; su prima se iría si no deseaba mayores problemas de los que ya supondrían estar hablando con el problemático del pueblo.

Dando unos cuantos pasos acomodo sus lentes que ocultaban sus bellos ojos y con una sonrisa altanera, soltó un golpe que acertó en su pecho. Mandando un par de metros al chico.

Preocupada Lucy intentó en vano convencer a su adorado primo de para ese inmerecido ataque, sufriendo un fuerte empujón la alejó.

—Dejaré en claro algo basura, somos de la familia Heartfilia. Un clan superior.

Acaricio su anillo con posesividad, dejando en claro las riquezas a las cuales eran herederos y dio unos pasos hasta él empezando a patearlo con saña.

Los gritos de dolor se escuchaban a lo lejos, pero muchos preferían ignorar los llamados al ser alguien no querido por mucha gente del pueblo sin tentarse el corazón de que fuera tan solo un chico.

Armándose de valor la chica corrió con desespero hasta ambos hombres, montándose en la espalda de su primo atrapando sus mechones entre los dedos dándole un poco de tiempo a Natsu de huir.

No sirvió de mucho, al ser mayor Loke arrojó por los aires a la rubia, ante la mirada del muchacho la vio caer sobre un montón de piedras y empezar a ser golpeada sin piedad por alguien de su misma sangre.

Lleno de ira y venganza hizo que sus últimas reservas de energía lo impulsaron a darle una lección a alguien como él.

Acertando cientos de golpes a lo largo del cuerpo del Heartfilia fue haciendo que perdiera el sintiendo hasta derribarlo con unos hilos de sangre correr por su boca. Loke comenzó a reír con demencia ante su estado.

—¡Natsu!

El grito lo hizo despertar sudando, con la respiración tan entrecortada que le provocaba esa pesadilla. Una noche más, otra de tantas.

Aún con la escasa luz supo donde estaba. Era un lugar más que seguro.

Hasta que una de las pantuflas rosas le dio con demasiada precisión en la nariz.

—¿Qué haces ahí en el suelo? —maldijo en voz baja la maga que se acariciaba las caderas, por fortuna el Dragón le dio la mano en esta ocasión— Aún cuando te acuestes en el suelo no vas a crecer más, Lu.

—¡Idiota! No lo hago por cuenta propia. ¡Me duele!

—Déjame ver.

Encendió la luz del cuarto.

Sin mucha protesta le dio la espalda, el Slayer levantó un poco la delicada camiseta de algodón hasta dejarla sobre su cintura y empezó a revisar con cuidado la blanca piel hasta encontrar una mancha roja.

Pasó las yemas de sus dedos por encima del enrojecido pedazo de piel, el cuerpo de Heartfilia dio un respingo en automático por el dolor y la sensación del toque.

Sin mayor duda extrajo de la mesita de noche un tarro con ungüento creado por Polyushka para emergencias como esas, abriéndolo se embarro un poco en las manos y fue dando ligeros masajes sobre su espalda.

Lucy se quejaba pero él sabía lo vanidosa que llegaba a ser, supondría como loca al tener que usar un vestido que cubriera su exuberante figura y siendo sincero le gustaba la sensación de su piel.

Era tan suave como un durazno pero siempre olía a fresas con vainilla. Empezaba a temer que un buen día Erza le quisiera comer al confundirla por un pastel de Mira.

Los quejidos de la maga aminoraban bajo sus cuidados, una mueca tratando de hacerse sonrisa se negaba a salir de esos rosados labios. Natsu era feliz si sus _Nakamas_ lo eran.

 _Eso no es cierto del todo_. Dijo su conciencia. _Te gusta ver mas feliz a Lucy que al pesado de Laxus_.

Cierto. Muy cierto.

Cuando sintió que la sustancia desapareció por completo de su mano dejo de acariciar a su compañera, ella como pudo inspeccionó la zona afectada por la caída provocada a raíz de las recurrentes pesadillas de Dragneel.

Fue demasiado tarde para curarle, ya se había formado un pequeño e irregular círculo en su espalda baja.

—Genial —dijo resignada—, ahora tendré que usar un vestido. Y yo que quería usar mi nueva ombliguera.

—Te verás igual de linda que siempre Luce. Anda ven a dormir.

Cansada la maga obedeció al Slayer, retomando su diminuto espacio en su propia cama invadida como todas y cada una de las noches por el de cabello rosa.

El muchacho le cedió un poco más de espacio a la dueña, dejándola acurrucada entre sus fuertes brazos a lo cual no se opuso y sintió como sus manos se escurrían un poco más. Quedándose sin aire—. Tan solo otro capitulo de _Naruto_ y ya me duermo.

Abandonandola de inmediato el chico se giró al otro lado de la cama para leer las aventuras del Ninja.

Heartfilia cubrió su rostro con una almohada.


End file.
